


Sugar On My Tongue (A Thing For You I Can't Ignore)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Shots, Community: silverbullets, Drinking Games, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has this crazy idea that he and Jensen should do body shots off each other. Jensen goes along with it. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar On My Tongue (A Thing For You I Can't Ignore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> My [**silverbullets**](http://community.livejournal.com/silverbullets/profile) story! Based on [**emerald_embers**](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt "when life gives you lemons." Apparently, this is what you do with them. Thanks to [**cherie_morte**](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/profile) for sparking the idea and to [**wutendeskind**](http://wutendeskind.livejournal.com/profile) and [**twofourteen**](http://twofourteen.livejournal.com/profile) for looking this over!

"Hold still," Jared says. He tips the shaker of sugar over Jensen's stomach. Jensen squirms.

"Can't we just do shots like normal people?" he asks. It sounds plaintive even to his ears.

Jared just laughs. "I've been told," he says, "that this is how all the kids are doing it. We're very normal."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

Jared leans down and licks a wide stripe across Jensen's stomach. "Do you want to stop?" It's all Jensen can do to just shake his head and not, like, jump Jared. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Jensen tries not to move as Jared rests the shot of vodka on his stomach. He wanted tequila, but Jared only had lemons on hand, so vodka it was. "I still feel ridiculous."

"It'll be my turn to feel ridiculous in a minute," Jared points out. "Here, hold this." He places the lemon wedge between Jensen's teeth, and wow, Jared did not warn him about that part. Jensen watches as Jared bends his head, the ends of his hair brushing Jensen's bare stomach, and takes the shot.

"Now here's where it gets a little complicated," Jared says, smiling. Jensen wants to say something, like _you think?_ , but there's a lemon in his mouth, and anyway, his words are lost when Jared leans over him. Jared reaches a hand around to support Jensen's neck, his thumb stroking over Jensen's pulse point, and very carefully takes the lemon out of Jensen's mouth. Their lips barely brush, but Jensen swallows hard anyway.

A beat too long where they don't take their eyes off each other passes before Jared spits out the mangled lemon wedge. "Your turn," he says, and Jensen has no idea how he makes that sound so sexy.

Jensen pushes himself up off the floor, glad to have something to do to distract him. "Take your shirt off, then." He tries to make it sound like a dare, but his voice comes out kind of shaky and weird, and Jared smirks.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jared slips his t-shirt over his head and settles himself on the floor. Jensen sees Jared without his shirt on all the time, but he still almost drops the bottle of vodka. It's different right now, somehow.

"Right," Jensen says. "Okay. So I just—" He shakes the sugar out over Jared's stomach, feeling Jared's eyes on him.

"Jensen," Jared says. Jensen looks up at him. Jared is biting his lip, and he pushes himself up on his elbows. "It's okay if you want to stop. I know this is a little—whatever."

Jensen could take the out, no harm no foul, but he shakes his head. "Unless _you_ want to stop, sit your ass back down. This is still kind of weird, but I'm—yeah, anyway."

Jared shrugs. Jensen swears he looks a little relieved. "Okay," he says. "Carry on."

"Okay," Jensen repeats. He can feel himself grinning a little. Suddenly, this is easier, and he bends his head to lick Jared's stomach. He's instantly addicted to the taste of sugar on Jared's warm skin, and he finds himself lingering just a little in the creases of Jared's muscles. That's the only explanation he has for what he says next. "Hey, can I try something?"

"Go for it," Jared says, sounding a little mystified.

"I saw this in a movie," Jensen says. Before he can think about it further, he tips the shot into Jared's belly button and chases the vodka with his tongue, running it between Jared's ribs to catch the alcohol slipping down his side.

Jared makes a small noise under him. "You better stop, Jensen," he says. "Or I'll do something we'll regret."

"You're talking too much," Jensen says, more firmly than he feels. He picks up a lemon wedge and puts it in Jared's mouth, then moves so he can take it between his teeth, his hand sliding into Jared's hair. The lemon juice explodes onto his tongue, somehow not as sour as it should be after the sugar and vodka. His lips brush Jared's again as he's pulling away, but that's the game, so he tries to ignore it.

"My turn?" Jared says.

"Yeah," Jensen says. They trade positions, and Jared sprinkles sugar on him again, taking his time licking it off this time. Jensen can feel his stomach muscles jump under Jared's tongue. It startles him a little when Jared pours the vodka into his belly button, but then Jared's tongue is back, and Jared's hands are all over him, and that's—fuck, yeah.

Jensen's putting so much effort into not getting hard that he doesn't even notice that there's not a lemon in his mouth until Jared's hovering over him. "Fuck the lemons," Jared says, as if he's reading Jensen's mind. His voice is a little ragged. "I'm gonna kiss you now. That okay?"

It's not like Jensen didn't know this was where they were headed tonight—maybe where they've been headed for years, if he's honest with himself—and he leans up to meet Jared's lips. Jared cups the back of his head and slides his tongue into Jensen's mouth, and then they're really kissing.

The taste of sugar and alcohol is overpowering at first, and Jensen licks at the inside of Jared's mouth until he just tastes like Jared. Somewhere in the middle of the kissing, Jared straddles Jensen, making him let out a tiny moan he can't help.

"We should move off the floor," Jensen says when he gets a second to catch his breath.

"Bed?" Jared asks. He climbs off Jensen and stands up, offering his hand. Jensen takes it and ends up colliding with Jared when he pushes himself up, pressed flush against him. Somehow, it's not awkward.

Jensen nods. "Yeah." He kisses Jared again, just a quick press of lips. "But bring the vodka."

"Deal." Jared snags the bottle and the shot glass, and as an afterthought, Jensen grabs the sugar and lemons.

They trip their way upstairs—they have to stop on the landing when Jared grabs Jensen by his belt loops and pulls him in for more kissing—and eventually make it to Jared's room. "My turn," Jensen says. He pushes Jared down on the bed and shakes out the sugar in a line down his stomach.

"Jensen, what—"

"It's my turn," Jensen repeats. He's fully aware that the ritual is a farce by now and that he should just have sex with Jared, but that's kind of a scary prospect, and what they're doing now is really turning him on. He'll work up to it.

Jensen seals his mouth over where the line of sugar starts and licks and bites his way down. About halfway down, he finds a spot he likes and spends some time leaving his mark on Jared's skin, as if they needed proof that this is happening between them. Jared moans and writhes under him, but he never tells Jensen to stop, so Jensen just—doesn't.

He finally gets to the waist of Jared's jeans. Jensen leaves another mark there just because he has a feeling from his own experience that that'll really get Jared going, and he's not wrong.

"You're a fucking tease," Jared says, glaring at Jensen through his hair, which is sticking to his forehead.

"Nah," Jensen says. He takes a deep breath to steel himself for what he's about to do, the line he's about to cross, because even though he really wants to, it's fucking terrifying. "The thing about me," he says, popping the button on Jared's jeans with hands that are mostly not shaking, "is that I always follow through."

He slides the zipper down and pulls Jared's jeans and underwear down, and then there's Jared's cock in front of him. Jensen instantly gets harder in his jeans.

"We're really fucking doing this?" Jared asks.

"We are really fucking doing this," Jensen says. "I am really going to suck your cock."

"Oh, fuck, Jensen." Jared pushes himself up on the pillows. "Yeah, I want you to. Have wanted you to. Whatever will get you to do that right fucking now."

Jensen laughs, partly to try and hide his nervousness, and pours the vodka over Jared's stomach so that it runs down into the crease of his hips. Jensen's had elaborate fantasies about getting his mouth on those hips, and he takes full advantage now, licking and sucking to get every drop of alcohol until Jared's an incoherent mess beneath him. He swipes his tongue over Jared's balls next, and Jared groans and drops a hand on the top of his head.

"Suck me, c'mon," he murmurs. "Know you want it."

Jensen can't deny it. He takes the head of Jared's cock into his mouth, trying to be careful with his teeth. Jensen hasn't given a lot of blowjobs in his life, but Jared's not his first, either.

Jared lets out a long moan. "Oh, yeah, just like that. Gonna make me crazy."

Guided by Jared's hand in his hair, Jensen slowly takes Jared's cock into his mouth, as much as he can handle. Jared's fucking huge, but Jensen has hands, and he bobs his head and uses his tongue as much as he can before Jared's coming all over the inside of his mouth.

Once Jensen's swallowed, Jared hauls him up and kisses him hard, running his tongue over the inside of Jensen's mouth to catch the last drops of come. "Hang on," he murmurs. He grabs Jensen's shoulders, and Jensen suddenly finds himself sprawled on his back with Jared over him.

"You gonna get me off?" Jensen asks.

Jared's already working at Jensen's jeans. "You better believe it." He pushes Jensen's underwear down, finally freeing Jensen's cock, and wraps his hand around it, strokes sure and steady. Jared's hand feels fucking amazing, and Jensen lets out a gasp and just lets Jared bring him off.

Just as Jensen's about to come, Jared slides a lemon wedge in between Jensen's teeth and does a twisty thing with his hand that sends Jensen over the edge. Jensen bites down on it as he spurts over Jared's hand, flooding his mouth again with the sharp, sour taste.

"You didn't take your lemon," Jared says when Jensen looks at him.

Jensen shakes his head. "Not that. That was kind of weirdly hot, actually," he admits. "Just—are we going to have to talk about this?" He doesn't really want to, but now that he's coming down from his orgasm, there's doubt creeping around the edges. He doesn't want to fuck this up with Jared.

Jared tilts his head. "I don't know. Do you regret it?"

"Never," Jensen says. "Been wanting to do that for a while, I guess."

"And I don't regret it," Jared says. "I think we're good, Jen. Come here, I think you have sugar on your mouth."

"Unlikely," Jensen says, trying and failing not to smile, but he curls up against Jared and lets himself be thoroughly kissed anyway.


End file.
